Beauty and the Demon
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Ciel and Lizzie were always set to be married when they grew up, but marriage is something you can't force, as Ciel learns how he truly feels, he has to choose between his regular life that he was used to, or changing it completely. his humanity, or his emotions. His life, or his love
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

Ciel woke to a familiar sound of curtains opening in his bedroom, of course, Sebastian had come and began his morning routine of waking up Ciel and help him to get ready for his day's work, he didn't usually mind, although sometimes it pissed him off, and this was one of those times.

Lizzie had come over the night before, and she usually woke before Ciel did, and she always did something to the mansion when he had woke, he thought that when they grew older, she would stop the foolish childish behavior, but she did it every single time, even though both of them were now 16, she did it every sleepover.

He sighed, why did she have to? If she was going to, he should just stay in bed instead of being horrified by whatever color she turned the mansion into.

"Good Morning my Lord, I trust you slept well?" Sebastian asked with his usual vigor for waking Ciel, however Ciel dressed himself now instead of Sebastian doing it for him, he insisted he become a bit more dependent as he became a man, so all Sebastian had to do was simply wake him, and serve him his morning tea, whatever flavor it may be, Sebastian often surprised him with new and delicious flavors, and Ciel had become decent enough to thank him, he wasn't a selfish 12 year old brat who complained about everything anymore, he decided himself that he would make the people around him look up to him positively like his father before him, even if he was a demon, although he usually failed miserably, he was still a bit bitter, still merciless, and still had a hard time getting along and pleasing others

But it was a start at least, he didn't know if he couldn't change himself cause he was a demon, or he simply could not, he never seemed to be able to decide no matter how hard he thought.

"My lord, I would have brought you your tea, however lady Elizabeth has requested you join her for your morning tea and breakfast." Sebastian said as he opened the door for his master.

"Oh well, let us find out what Lizzie has done to the mansion this time, thank you Sebastian." He said walking out the door, putting the ring upon his finger, as he grew, it now fit upon his finger, he no longer needed to place it on his thumb when he wished to wear it,

He walked down the stairs to find that Lizzie...

Had done absolutely nothing to the house, she had left it alone,

He smiled to himself, looks like she had finally matured since her last visit, now that she had stopped, perhaps he would let her over more,

"Ciel! There you are!" He heard from behind him as he turned to see Lizzie run up and wrap her arms around his neck.

Ciel had no longer denied her displays of affection, in fact, he enjoyed her hugs and embraces, it made him feel warm and he felt odd yet happy at the same time.

The two walked to his dining table in which a large breakfast had been prepared, with a teapot in the middle, it consisted of hash browns, eggs, bacon, two pieces of toasted bread, and a bowl of ice containing fruits and another set of plates with chocolates and other assorted desserts, Sebastian had prepared a feast for the two, and they became seated, and Sebastian left them alone to eat their meal,

"Your hair looks lovely this morning" Ciel commented.

"Aww, you think so? Thank you so much Ciel!"

"You are quite welcome Lizzie"

"Ciel, I know I've said this before, but this time I mean it, and I have to say it cause I've been thinking for a while now, but... I mean it when I say to you... I - I love you Ciel." She said blushing.

Ciel nearly choked on his bite when she finished her statement, she wasn't kidding like she normally was, he could tell she was serious, he didn't know what to say to her.

"And, I know this is sudden, it was for me too, but... mother has began the preparations for our wedding, we're at that age she said it would happen so... she said it would be in two weeks." She said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Two weeks!? So soon!?" He nearly had a heart attack, he had only two weeks to prepare for a Wedding!? Was his aunt absolutely off her rocker? He had begun to think so.

"Are you okay Ciel? I've waited for this day a long time, haven't you?" She asked looking at him.

"I, well I uh... it kinda snuck up on me is all." He said recovering from the shock.

"I see now, so that's it then..." she said looking down with tears beginning to form

"Wha- oh come on, please don't cry! I'm sorry!" He said, as tough as Ciel was for who had become, he couldn't stand watching Lizzie cry, it made him so sad and upset to see, it was his weakness, so Ciel leaned over and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's it! Mother always said you and Sebastian were unnaturally close! Is that why you always refute me Ciel? What do I have to do to be good enough for you!? I've done everything I could, I loved you and adored you, why am I not good enough?" she cried.

He shuddered, she thought he and Sebastian were... it sent chills down his spine thinking about it, and he felt so guilty now, she really had cared about him and loved him with all her heart, and usually he couldn't care less if someone didn't like him or he broke someone's heart, but this was different, seeing Lizzie so defeated, crumpled up in his arms, it made him want to cry, as if his own heart broke at this sight,

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he cared so much, he never used to care, he never got close to anyone, so why would he all of sudden care so much about someone?

'Is... is this what love is?' He thought to himself, he couldn't think of another answer at the moment, and he thought he cared about her just as much as she cared for him now, and if she was in love... wouldn't his be the same?

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry, you are good enough, you always were, how can I make you feel better?" He asked as they stood there, holding each other.

"Why? Shouldn't you worry about HIM?" She asked with a slight tone of anger,

Another shudder down his spine, "trust me, I could never be with that damn butler! That is simply your mother talking crazy again." He said.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "if I'm good enough for you, then kiss me Ciel." She told him

"W-what?"

"You say I'm good enough? Then prove it," she placed her hands in his face, " then kiss me Ciel, I don't want our wedding to be our first kiss, you've never done it before, so... show me that you love me too." She said as she lowered one of her hands to his chest.

He hesitated a moment, making a quick decision, he remembered talking to Mey-Rin about this kind of stuff, she had told him that you only really know if you love someone when you kiss them, and that you can just feel it.

So Ciel took her face in his hand, tilted her jaw upward, and gently placed his lips on hers, in which Lizzie immediately kissed back with no hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, enjoying every moment of that kiss, feeling all the emotions she had ever wanted and more, it was almost like a dream to her.

And Ciel, well, he knew now that his feelings weren't random, he had fallen in love with Lizzie, and could no longer deny it, not even to himself.

He kissed back, holding her a moment, before he pulled away and looked directly into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I love you, and I couldn't ever ask for a better fiancée." He said seriously as he looked deep into her eyes,

She began to make more tears, but this time, she smiled, "I told you to call me 'lizzie' you dummy." She said as she pulled him in for another kiss, in which Ciel happily accepted, he had been happier than he had been since his parents were alive, he felt hope again, that he could still be able to love something in this world, that he could still have a happy future, and he could maybe, just maybe... become the man that could make Lizzie happy.

"Ciel, I know you lost everyone, but I'm here now, we will be family and I'll be here for you forever, I promise." She said as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

He smiled, happy to be marrying the immature girl he once knew, to a mature lady he would live with permanently.

...

Lizzie's mother came later to pick her up and take her back home, with her brother coming along too, they were both about to start speaking when he spoke up.

"Lizzie told me already what's going on, however this will be our wedding and I want me and Lizzie to all the planning, just us, not you auntie, with all due respect, but I wish for it to be perfect for US, not YOU." Ciel said right off.

"Alrighty Ciel, *sigh* I'll leave it to you, I suppose you're right..." she said making him smile.

"Thank you auntie, I will not disappoint." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Huh, looks like you have it all figured out then huh? Stupid prick..." her brother said off handedly.

"Apologies, might you repeat that?" Ciel asked.

"Screw you! I won't let you marry her!"

"Me and her agreed upon it out of mutual feelings, I don't see how you have a choice in this matter." Ciel replied sharply.

"You don't even deserve her!"

"You're right, a monster like me doesn't deserve an angel like her! But we love each other and that's the end of it! Now butt out! This does not concern you in anyway!" Ciel snapped.

"Big brother! Stop it!" Lizzie said coming up behind Ciel, linking arms with him.

"But he-"

"I don't care! He's the man I love, how dare you question something like this?"

He didn't respond, he simply glared at Ciel, in which he simply gave a small 'hmph', then turned to face his aunt.

"I would like to request that Lizzie live her, starting today, she may bring whatever she wants, but we're engaged and it's only proper that a couple spend a fair amount of time with each other, wouldn't you agree? Besides... she was gonna move her in two weeks after the wedding anyways." He asked if his aunt, he knew she hadn't actually been related to the woman, but looked up to her as if she was his own blood.

"Oh fine Ciel, sheesh, wasn't taking my daughter enough for you?" She joked with him as she agreed.

"Clearly it wasn't, thank you, when will she return?"

"This evening, she will have her bags packed."

Lizzie beamed at Ciel, "ill get to see you everyday? We can eat and dance together all we want?" She asked with a huge smile.

"As much as you want." Ciel smiled back at her.

She leaned up and kissed him again, when Ciel looked back, he saw her brother lunge towards him about to strike him, Ciel quickly moved out of the way, unnaturally fast, he scolded himself for letting a small amount of his demon powers out, he was grateful nobody really noticed it though,

He was about to attack Ciel again when out of nowhere Sebastian was there, slamming and pinning the man onto the floor.

"Apologies, but I cannot allow you to attack my master." Sebastian calmly said.

" *sigh* Sebastian, see to it he does not enter the mansion ever again, until I say otherwise." Ciel commanded.

"Then how will I go to the wedding!?"

"Didn't you just say you didn't approve of the wedding? And even if you changed your mind, you should have thought of that before swinging your fists at me, Sebastian, escort him out please." He said.

Sebastian did as told, carrying the man out with him screaming obscenities at Ciel until he was thrown from the mansion doors,

"Apologies Ciel, he can be a pain the ass sometimes, but would you be so kind as to let him witness his sisters marriage?"

"I shall see, and I will be seeing you here with your things this evening Milady." He said as he bid farewell to the two of them.

"I trust you two had a good meal then?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Ciel gave a small smile back, "indeed I did, thank you for that feast."

"Of course, my young lord."


	2. Chapter 2: Ciel's Decision

Ciel was happy to see Lizzie return that evening as the sun was setting, he took her hands and guided her to the dinner table in which he had Sebastian make extra extraordinary that night for her, he had a good mood from the rush of emotions that morning when he kissed Lizzie and he didn't want them to disappear, so he wanted to try and have a nice time with her so he didn't become bitter again,

So simply kissed her hand and guided her to dinner as Sebastian dealt with the bags and the carriage. Ciel had been lectured by Sebastian about how to be kind and proper to a lady, at least to the woman who is your lover, and Ciel wanted to be a amazing man, but he couldn't do some of those things, he knew to himself that if he tried things like holding her hand, holding her gently and whispering sweet nothings to her, he knew he would mess it up and ruin everything.

Although his concern surprised him, there hadn't even been 'everything' until that morning, it caught him off guard, and now he was in this position, he was used to being straight to the point and quite blunt with what he thought.

But... he was always like that and she loved him for so long, so, why shouldn't he do that?

"Lizzie, I'm not going to lie to you, I barely know what's going on, I woke up this morning pissed that you had might have done something, then we did what we did, and I have a storm of feelings, ones that I have never had, and it's too much and I do not know what to do, so I'm going to take this slowly as we have never been like this before." He said simply and sternly, it was what he was good at.

She looked up, "but... this morning... you said you loved me... are you saying you never loved me and you were just saying words?" She asked with a higher voice.

"No, not at all, I just always got annoyed by your constant babbling when we were young and your hyperactivity, but I always enjoyed your energy as well, so I've come to to realize that I've always loved you, but just not consciously, more subliminally, in the back of my mind being unheard, but those thoughts and feelings made themselves known, thanks to you. However, I was so sure this morning, now I'm confused on how to be around you, since this never happened, so they were not empty words, but they also bring a completely new look on things in my life." He said bluntly, he knew it was a shot in the dark and could have a multitude of different reactions, but there was little more he could do other than say exactly what he thought.

"Ciel, I'm going to be your wife, so you have the rest of our lives to figure it out, I already know I love you and would die for you, you're a respectable man who has a wonderful heart, I wouldn't have you change anything." She said smiling at him.

If only she knew, that he did have something to change, that his heart was as darker than she could comprehend, he was a damn demon, she deserved to be with someone who was normal and not a complete monster such as him. Her words once again penetrated into his soul, he didn't see a girl anymore, he saw a young woman who was deeply in love, and he liked that woman, very much so.

But, he couldn't... he just couldn't be with her being who he was, she didn't deserve that.

"Lizzie, I have something to say, don't talk, just listen until I'm done, ok?" He said.

She nodded, and he began.

" when I was 10, bad people took me, branded me, raped me, and tortured me with the intent of sacrificing me, I hated them, I hated them with such a passion, that a demon came to me and offered me a deal.

"He would help me extract revenge on those who killed my parents and get me out, also, he would serve as my butler until I had my revenge, then... he would consume my soul. I agreed to that deal."

Lizzie widened her eyes, in horror when he said he made that deal.

"He killed everyone for me and brought me home, we made a deal and he marked me, so it could seal my contract to him," he removed his eyepatch to reveal his mark upon his iris, which made Lizzie place a hand on her mouth.

"That Demon promised to serve me, so I gave him a new name."

Lizzie spoke "Sebastian."

"Yes, that was his new name, I completed my end of the deal 4 years ago, I should be dead now, but I'm not."

"Alois trancy and his Demon cursed me Lizzie, I no longer have a soul, they turned me into a demon, I am just like Sebastian now."

She looked at Ciel, awestruck.

"I'm not this man you think I am, I'm not an amazing person, I'm quite the opposite, I'll never be able to measure up to what you say, I apologize for that, I AM a monster." He said looking directly at her, waiting on her response.

She got up, walked over to him, grabbed him by the wrists till he stood, then kissed him again.

"You're not a monster, it doesn't matter, I've loved you even though you are who you are, all I ask is you stand by me, forever, as I will for you, just promise me."

"I promise Lizzie."

"Good." And they kissed again.

...

Ciel lay in his bed, holding Lizzie as she slept, thinking about everything she said and what it meant, that he's loved and worth loving, but that he only return that to her, in which he decided he would,

Ciel had never been in love, but he was now, and refused to let it slip by him again,

So when he told Lizzie,

"I love you, goodnight."

He meant it


	3. Chapter 3: Mey-Rin's Confession

Ciel woke up to Lizzie's head on his chest and her pressed up close to him. He could feel her heartbeat through her nightgown, which made Ciel smile, knowing he could nurture and care for even on life when he had taken so many other lives before.

He planted a Gentle kiss on her forehead, which made her stir, until she opened her eyes and she looked up at Ciel.

"I had a dream, you and I were getting married, and everything was like a dream, I was so happy." She said smiling at Ciel.

"Don't worry Lizzie, that dream will be reality soon. I promise." He said tenderly, he had become very fond of her in the past few days and couldn't help but be gentle and loving in almost everything he did with her. It was as he told himself and her the previous night, he loved her now, and before he fell asleep he vowed to himself that he would never let anyone hurt her, and that he would stand by her always. Regardless of what anyone told him.

The door creaked open, and the two saw Sebastian walk in.

"Ah, good morning young master, if I'm not mistaken you may wake yourself this morning, so that you and your young lady may have some privacy?" He said opening the curtains and placing down a steaming pot of Earl Grey.

"Indeed, thank you Sebastian." Ciel said as he stood up to dress himself, and right before Sebastian left, Lizzie stood up.

"Sebastian! Wait!" Lizzie said

"What ever is it lady Elizabeth?" He said with a small bow.

"Has anything gone on between you and Ciel in the 6 years you worked here?" She demanded.

"Lizzie! What are you-" Ciel started.

"I need to know! Mother pointed it out and want to find out from him!" She said firmly, so Ciel merely nodded, he knew he had nothing to hide, his standards weren't so low as to go for a 3000 year old demon. So he sat and began to sip his tea.

"Whatever do you mean by that lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian responded

"Has anything romantic or sexual gone on with you and Ciel?"

Ciel nearly choked on his tea when the word 'sexual' crossed her mouth. Even Sebastian seemed slightly taken aback by the brazenness of her question.

"No, I have never done anything, nor have I been attracted to my master." He turned to Ciel, "and master, there is a letter from the queen waiting for you about some work." He says, then closes the door.

"Lizzie, I already told you nothing happened." Ciel said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Ciel," she said looking down, upset she bothered Ciel again.

"It's fine, just take my word for it next time." He said walking over and gently hugging her, she embraced him too. They held each other for a moment before Ciel spoke again.

"Lizzie, this doesn't quite feel correct, there is something that other lovers do that we have not, that we should do to make our marriage proper." He said

"It's perfect, what more could I ask for?" She asked with genuine curiousity

Ciel Looked back at Lizzie firmly.

"It wouldn't really be a wedding without this now would it?" He asks pulling a ring out of his pocket, to which Lizzie looked at it wide eyed as Ciel got down on one knee.

"For sake of us, Elizabeth, I need to ask you, Will you Marry me?" Ciel asked her as he held out the ring to her to take.

"Of course I will." She said, beginning to cry, he had never seen her so happy, so fulfilled, it made him feel like a light had been turned on in his heart. He felt like he didn't have to live in the darkness he was trapped in, she would guide him to the light, with her.

He stood, slowly and carefully placed the solid gold ring upon her finger. She couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck, and kissed him firmly.

He stumbled a moment, but regained his balance and kissed back, steadily, bit by bit, he kissed her until he couldn't stop himself. He slowly pressed her against the wall, and held her hands, which he lifted up so they too were pinned against the wall.

He felt something, a button, coming undone, then another, then another. It was Lizzie, slowly attempting to undress him, he stopped, he pulled away, pulling his shirt back together, he looked away, his face red.

"Ciel, I'm sorry, I forgot that it must be sensitive for you." She said, remembering how he told her he had also been raped, along with other things. "I'll go downstairs now Ciel." She said and turned, but was stopped abruptly by Ciel spinning her around to face him.

"I may not wish to do... that... but that doesn't mean I'm down with you." He says, both eyes staring at her. Her hand went to his cheek to stroke it, this time it was Ciel who leaned in, and kissed Lizzie.

...

The two lovers went downstairs an hour later, where they were greeted by the others, like finny, mey-rin, and baldo.

"Good morning." They said all at once.

Ciel nodded, still smiling, with Lizzie linked arms with him, smiling as well.

"Pardon me, but uh, what were you doing that even Sebastian stayed out?" Baldo asked with a knowing smile.

Ciel's face turned red.

"That's none of your concern, do not address such personal matters for your own amusement!" He scolded the man.

"Apologies, I was just trying to have fun with you, intimate eh?" He joked again.

"Make another comment, and I'll see to it that you will clean the mansion with a toothpick." Ciel said firmly, not dealing with baldo's bullshit.

Baldo shot upright fast, "yes my lord! I'm very sorry!" He said quickly as Ciel guided Lizzie over to have their first breakfast properly engaged.

"You're an idiot Baldo!" Mey-Rin scolded, thinking that his perverted thoughts and actions would get them in trouble.

"They look so happy together, don't they?" Finny said, looking at the newly engaged couple.

Mey-Rin and Baldo looked up, and agreed, the two had been so happy the past day and only looked happier.

"If only I could be like that..." Mey-Rin sighed.

"Oi, you have a thing for Sebastian right? Go for it!" Finny naively cheered.

Baldo pointed out she hadn't done a good job at hiding her feelings for him.

She blushed, it was true, she liked Sebastian, always did, but how could she even talk to him never mind be like that with him?

"Just tell him! If it goes bad for you, then it will be same as always." Baldo said, patting her on the back.

"Y-you think it would w-work?" She said, clearly terrified.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Baldo responded.

Just then, Sebastian began walking down the stairs, towards them.

Mey-Rin felt her heart speed up even faster that it was, it was now or never.

'Come on! I can do this! I'll be with Sebastian!' She thought

"Sebastian!" She said looking up at him with sudden determination.

"Yes, Mey-Rin?"

"I...I... I think I love you!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, surprised yet again, unsure of what he should do. He couldn't even cut his hair without Ciel's permission, never mind this.

"Sebastian... please... accept me." She said, holding out her hand in a small hope he would take it.

Sebastian had lived for far longer than anyone in this city, maybe in the world, but he had never been in a situation like this one, he knew he had a only a few seconds, but his mind was all over the place. He would have said no if he had the choice, but he felt he needed to keep his staff happy to keep things running smoothly for his master, and since Ciel appeared to be on his own little love craze, he shouldn't mind if he made his own decision.

Mey-Rin was about to lower her hand, to run off and cry, but then she felt it, her hand in a firm one. She looked up and saw that Sebastian looked down at her and had taken her hand.

She couldn't believe it, he had accepted her feelings.

She smiled and instantly hugged him, Sebastian hesitated a moment, before slowly returning the hug, attempting to get a feel for it, knowing he would have to do it more often.

"We will give you two some privacy," as Baldo dragged off Finny, giving Mey-Rin a reassuring wink.

"Sebastian... I- I never thought this day would come, thank you so much. Would it... be too much... if I... K-K-Kissed you?" She said looking up at him expectantly.

Sebastian would rather be doing anything else other than holding this woman on the stairs, but this would be the normal now, so he decided to get a good feel for it now.

He lifted her face upward, and she leaned in slowly, in which sebastian placed his lips on hers gently.

Her stomach and chest were exploding, she had never kissed anyone before, and now she was kissing Sebastian. It was like... heaven.

Sebastian had kissed women before, so he had a feel for it, but wanted to see how she kissed so he could use proper technique to please her better.

And... something... was off, as soon as he placed his lips on hers, it was tiny and almost unnoticeable, but it was there, in his chest, something... odd, different if you would, but... he couldn't understand it.

He broke away, and she placed her forehead on his chest.

"I love you Sebastian." She said smiling to herself.

"As I love you." Sebastian responded, unsure on how accurate that statement was, knowing it was customary to say it.

She held him for a moment longer, before leaving to continue her chore,

Sebastian watched her walk up the stairs, knowing he would talk with Ciel about this later.


	4. Chapter 4: Intimacy

Lizzie sat next Ciel, nearly bouncing with excitement in their carriage, because Ciel was taking her to a special dinner in London.

She not only got proposed to, but she was going on her first date with Ciel.

Ciel was equally excited, but was a little better at containing himself, so he decided to make one of the moves Baldo taught him. Ciel casually leaned back, then wrapped his arm around Lizzie, which she then snuggled into him, head on his shoulder and arms on his chest.

So he decided to make another move, he used his other hand to lift her jaw, then kissed her. He no longer felt any awkwardness between the two and felt free to do as he pleased with her, and so did she.

They kissed for another minute before going back to holding each other, which was fine. He could do it all day, a shame that their ride would end in only an hour.

...

At the mansion, Sebastian was cleaning up for the night, he knew Ciel would return late, so he cleaned up knowing he would go straight to bed with lady Elizabeth.

He was done very quickly, so he began to make his way back, and he thought back to the conversation he and Ciel had about him and Mey-Rin.

He laughed, said Congratulations, and not to break her heart as women were sensitive to such things. All Sebastian really cared about during that talk was whether he made the right decision or not.

He appeared to have, she worked harder and more efficiently than usual, without him having to scold her or help her once. That day, she made no mistakes, which made his day easier for him.

He thought maybe he could see his cat friend, ah, he did enjoy its silky fur and it's pretty paws, it was almost-

"Sebastian!"

He turned to see Mey-Rin come up behind him and hug him.

"Ah, good to see you." He responded,

"Don't be so formal Sebastian." She giggled, she had been happier than he'd ever seen her, which led him to believe that's the reason Ciel did not care at all.

"Ok then, what is it then?" He said relaxing himself.

"Well, a kiss would be nice, for starters" she said, so Sebastian did as told, which made her smile again, it was a bit more pleasant than last time, Sebastian thought.

For one, she wasn't shaking with nervousness that time, and was much firmer with it, more sure of herself.

But again, he felt it, that small tingle in his chest, but this time, slightly larger. He couldn't place it again, it was bizarre, yet enjoyable to him.

"I love you Sebastian." She said still smiling up at him.

"I love you as well." He responded as a scary thought crossed his mind.

'That might be what's in my chest, love.'

He immediately shoved it from his mind, he couldn't love her, there was just no way. He had a job to do, so he refused himself, but he couldn't deny the feeling in his chest.

God, when was the last time he felt anything real?

"Sebastian, can I share a bed with you tonight? Your room is kind of plain, so you can come with me and share my bed, it's much more comfortable." She said with a happy innocent smile.

"Why would you want to sleep next me?" He asked.

"Cause I love you Sebastian, I want to be close to you, you're amazing and I feel like I should be closer to you. You make me feel safe, and warm, and happy, you're the greatest man I've ever met, that's why." She responded looking straight into his eyes.

Again, he felt it in his chest, but this time without a kiss.

And this time, it wasn't tiny, it was almost like her words penetrated deep into him, and that same feeling in his chest radiated into every inch of his being. He looked at her fondly, he still refused to believe he was in love, but he was now fond of her.

"Alright, I will join you." He said, this time though, his smile was genuine.

...

Ciel arrived at the restaurant, with Lizzie looking out at the city as soon as they entered it. He thought she was both cute and adorable, but also beautiful in her dress while she looked in wonder at the city and how it looked at night.

He took her hand, and led her into the finest restaurant in the city, he paid top dollar for this, so he went all out.

They were seated and they were served wine, everybody knew who Ciel was now, he had grown up and made bigger decisions that gave him more reknown in the cities in England. So as they sat, everyone sat in shock as they saw him sit with his fiancée.

"All eyes are on you Ciel." She said clinking her wine glass with his.

"Not when you are in the room." He said, clinking and having a sip, the white wine was delicious and he very much enjoyed the taste, he may have to try to get a bottle of it before they left.

The food was amazing, although ciel thought to himself that Sebastian does a better job if Ciel asked him to make his best.

Lizzie had never been so delighted, she was in the city she loved most, in a restaurant with the best food she had ever eaten, with the man she loved dearly.

She couldn't ask for more than that.

...

The couple returned home to find everyone asleep, which was fine with Lizzie, she wanted them to be alone.

She kissed him, then took his hand and led him to their room with a smile, and Ciel followed.

They got to the room, she grabbed Ciel and kissed him passionately. With him holding her as she did.

She pressed him towards the bed in which they laid down, she placed her hands on his chest buttons again, but this time she stopped.

"Ciel, I know it's sensitive, but I want you so badly." She nearly begged, she was in such a state of arousal she was almost begging Ciel to let her give herself to him.

And he told himself earlier during the carriage ride that he would share everything with her now, even if it was himself.

He nodded, "I need you as well, please continue." Ciel replied before going to work on her neck, leaving little kisses all over.

She moaned a little, and then made fast work of his upper body, taking off his coat, his shirt and suspenders, until he was bare, kissing her neck as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest and back.

He in turn made remarkably fast work of her dress, undoing all the buttons and getting the outer jacket that came with it off, leaving just the dress itself, it had no actual sleeves on the dress, her shoulders were out, and by the way she had been taught by a higher up family, she already felt naked.

He undid the lace in the back, making the dress become very loose, in which Ciel sat up and slid down her body until it went past her legs, leaving Lizzie in just her underwear, not even a bra or anything to cover her chest.

He gulped, she hadn't just matured mentally, she had matured physically as well, he looked her over, she had a perfectly sized chest, curves in all the right places, she was a beautiful woman, and Ciel could feel his arousal building up. He wanted her now, he really did want to do those things with her.

So that's exactly what decided to do.

He went to her panties and slid them off her, so she lay before him, naked as the day she was born. Lizzie leaned forward a bit onto her elbows to work at Ciel's belt, which made his face go red, but he let her remove his pants.

He stood and then removed his socks and underwear, so now the two were both naked, he stared at her, completely naked, laying before him, ready to give herself to him.

And Lizzie stared at Ciel, the man she had always been attracted to, the man she loved who stood fully erect before her, ready to give himself to her.

He went back on top of her, but she had one last thing. She reached up and removed the last thing, his eyepatch covering his mark. She removed it and rubbed his cheek, just below the eye where he was marked by Sebastian's seal. She leaned up, kissed him, the laid down again.

"I'm ready Ciel."

"This is gonna hurt Lizzie."

"I know, but I want this, so please."

He positioned himself at her entrance, as she spread her legs to give him more room to work, he began to slowly enter her. He reached her virginity, breaking the barrier as he pushed all the way inside her.

She yelled and bit a pillow, then let go and nodded for Ciel to continue.

He began to thrust into her, causing her to moan in pleasure, she had never felt anything like this, and neither did he. He was unsure at first, but now he couldn't stop himself.

He went faster and harder into her, causing her to tilt her head back and scream and moan in pure ecstasy, she wanted more, more...

"Lizzie!"

"Ciel!"

The two lovers called each other's name as they became more and more in sync with their movements, neither of which ever wanting to stop this moment.

"Lizzie! I can't hold back anymore!"

"Yes Ciel! Give me your all!"

He thrusted into her as hard and fast as he could move, which made Lizzie feel herself come closer and closer to a climax.

"Ciel... Ciel... I'm- I'm- I'm Cumming!"

He thrusted a few more times, before the two climaxed together, both of them screaming in pleasure as they both released their fluids and themselves into each other. Lizzie's fluids all over Ciel's crotch, with Ciel's seed inside her.

Ciel pulled out and fell beside his soon to be wife, both of them breathing heavy, exhausted.

"Lizzie, I now understand... what our bodies are made for." He said after the two slipped beneath the blankets.

"And I only want to learn those things with you Ciel." She said kissing his cheek gently.

"Love you Lizzie."

"I love you too, Ciel."


End file.
